Mushroom Kingdoms Scarlet Speedster
by iamthedoctor482
Summary: REWRITE OUT NOW
1. beginnings

Mushroom kingdoms scarlet speedster chapter 1: beginnings

"This is not how I planned my day to go." Said a man in a red suit, he was crawling on the ground to get away from a man shooting water from his hands.

"Come on speedy I hit you once and you end up flopping like a fish out of water." Said the water wielding maniac.

"I never asked for this to happen but it did, that guy I'm fighting right now I call flood line and the guy in the red suit who's about to get his ass whooped is me, I'm Luigi, you know, Mario's younger brother but under this red mask I'm the flash, this all happened a few weeks ago."

(two weeks earlier)

Luigi is asleep on the couch, having a nightmare from his childhood.

"Mom? Mom?"

His mom was encircled in a mess of lightning and suddenly a man in a yellow suit grabs a knife and stabs her.

Luigi jerks awake, sweating.

"Damn same dream again, better turn on the tv, get my mind off it."

He turns on the tv only for all the power in the house to go out.

"Damn it I know I paid the power bill."

Suddenly a portal appears in the room and a figure in a red suit appears from it.

"Am I too soon? Damn I'm too soon, Mr. L will return, be ready when he does, be ready."

The portal vanishes.

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

Suddenly a beam of energy erupts into the sky

"I'm really getting tired of this."

Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes Luigi, knocking him out into a coma.

(a few hours after)

Mario returns home after beating bowser again and saving the princess, again

"I swear these adventures are getting harder and harder every time, I almost died going into a door only to find that it hung over a sea of lava, good thing I caught myself and climbed back inside, I'm gonna be more careful with doors from now on."

A/N yes that was a Mario maker reference now back to the story.

Mario walks inside to find Luigi passed out on the floor with a gaping hole in the roof.

"Damn it, Luigi are you ok? Luigi?!"

Mario gets his cart and drives him to the hospital where his cousin Dr. Mario works.

A/N the way I see it, Mario and Dr. Mario are two different people and are Mario and Luigi's cousin.

(later)

"Is Luigi going to be ok?" asked Mario.

"Hard to say, he got hit by lightning and shows no signs of waking up, but we're doing the best we can. I co-own STAR labs with professor E. Gadd so we should be able to help him there."

A/N for the sake of the story there is a star labs and professor E. Gadd owns it along with Dr. Mario

(two weeks later)

Luigi wakes up in STAR labs

"Were am I? What happened? Oh yeah the lightning bolt."

He gets up only to see his cousin Dr. Mario and professor E. Gadd standing still as if they were frozen in time.

"Hello? What's going on here?" he waves a hand in their faces but nothing.

I got to get out of here."

When he leaves time seemed to go back to normal, but when he looked down his hand was vibrating till it became a blur.

"What the hell is going on? What's happened to my hand?"

It stops moving but when he moves he starts rocketing down the street and a trail of orange lightning streams from behind him.

"WOOHOO THIS IS AWESOME!"

Suddenly a suit materializes around him.

"What is this? A suit? And is that a lightning bolt on the chest?"

He then runs by a tv showing an alert.

"Once again flood line has attacked and the police can't take him, we urge that everyone evacuate the city now." Said the news toad on the tv.

"flood line? Never heard of him but he does sound dangerous, I better do something about this."

Luigi runs to confront floodline not knowing what to do but he feels confident with his new powers.

"This ends now floodline, I can't let you terrorize the people or this city anymore."

"And who are you to stop me kid?"

He shoots a stream of water at him but Luigi runs behind him.

"first off, my name is the flash, and second, I can stop you and I will because you couldn't even hit me and I barley even moved."

Floodline then hits Luigi with a stream of water before he could react he was on the ground.

(present)

"And now back to where we left off, with me on the ground and about to get drowned maybe and I just woke up from a two-week coma, perfect first day back if you ask me."

"Say goodnight flash, you cocky bastard."

Right as he shot his stream of water Luigi's perception of time kicked in and he ran behind him and knocked him out, to him it looked like it happened at normal speed but in reality it happened in about less than a second.

"Next time don't say something if you can't back it up."

Luigi runs him over to the MKPD (mushroom kingdom police department) and threw him on the ground with a note on his unconscious body saying "arrest me".

"Like I said, I never asked for this to happen, but somehow, I know that I can make this into something great."


	2. landslide

It had been a few days after Luigi gained his new powers. First thing he did after beating flood line was run to star labs and told Cisco (DR. Mario's name, I know, how original) and E. Gadd and to say they were surprised was an understatement.

"And that's how I gained my speed."

"I need a drink." Cisco walked off to find a drink.

"Really Cisco? I tell you this and the first thing you say is 'I need a drink'?"

What do you expect Luigi? This is big news, give me time to take it in."

"What else can you do?" asks professor E."

"well I can make a suit pop out of nowhere onto my body." He summons the suit around him. ( it's the CW season 2 suit with the white emblem)

"And I _can change my voice by vibrating my vocals_ but some drawbacks to this is I can't get drunk and I can eat 20 pizzas in 2 days due to my hyper metabolism."

"Well that sounds fun, what are you gonna do about it?" asks Cisco.

"About what?" asks Luigi.

"Your powers." Cisco says.

"I don't know, lay low and only come when the flash is needed."

"Who's the flash."

"It's what I call myself under the suit."

"Is this like a super hero thing?"

"Yes, how did this happen anyway? All these metahumans?"

"Well me and the professor made a particle accelerator, it was supposed to be a huge technological leap in history but then it backfired and we are kinda responsible for all these rogue metahumans and I see you already met flood line, I came up with that."

"So moving on why are you hiding your identity Luigi?"

"Well professor it kinda falls into the reason I'm scared of everything, when I was little I saw a man in a yellow suit kill my mom and he had the same powers as me so now if someone like him knew who the flash is then they could link it to Mario and use him as a hostage or kill him to get to me."

"Well." Professor E. spoke up "I'm sure Mario can handle himself."

"You're missing the point professor, if guys like the man who killed my mom are out there its gonna take a little more than jumping on their head."

Suddenly an alarm rang out through the lab.

"Damn, it's my metahuman alert."

"Say no more". Said Luigi but just as he was about to leave Cisco stopped him.

"Wait Luigi take this." He hands him a coms system.

"alright." Luigi takes off in a trail of lightning, Luigi was no longer the coward he once was, he felt overwhelming confidence in his powers, he felt unstoppable like he could do anything.

In the middle of the city was a man that controlled the very ground he stood on, he lifted huge chunks of rock into the air but he wasn't touching them. It was like he was lifting them with his mind. He hurled chunks of ground around here and there, then Luigi showed up.

"So the rumors are true, you do exist."

"What do you want? I know you didn't just cause all this destruction just to find out I exist have you?"

"No, I brought you here so I can kill you, you see, this is my favorite pastime and with you here it just ruins it." As he said that he throws parts of the road at him but Luigi dodges them easily. The rouge meta hops on pieces of the ground that he made float in the air but left some pieces floating.

"You can't catch me now flash, I will destroy you and no one will stop me."

Luigi looks around and sees that several pieces of the ground seemed reachable if he could just go fast enough he should be able to run up pieces of the road like a wall and hit him.

"Guys how fast do I have to go to run up a wall?"

"At least 600 miles an hour if maintain your speed you should then reach landslide."

"Really? We gonna call him landslide? Whatever."

Luigi then runs up an angled part of the floating land sticking out of the ground and then does a U-turn jump and lands on a wall, as soon as he touches the wall of floating land he rockets up it and runs on some vertical pieces of land and does a speed jump onto another wall of land and runs up it. Landslide then start shooting rock darts at him and Luigi easily dodged them, he grabs two and deflects the rest with them, he then threw them aside and does a speed jump at him where he was in the center of the floating land mass and speed punches him out, he then carries him to star labs where Cisco and professor E. were waiting.

"He's too dangerous to take to the MKPD we need to hold him somewhere where he won't be a danger to others."

"We have somewhere we could put him." Spoke professor E.

"where?"

"Down in the pipeline, when the particle accelerator exploded it created holes in the pipeline, we could turn them into a meta prison."

"fine by me"

When they were finished they threw him in the pipeline, Luigi didn't have to say it, it was on everyone's minds, this was a new era of the mushroom kingdom, there will be new threats, but the flash will be there to stop them.


	3. enter reverse flash

It's time to jump into the reverse flash.

Luigi was making one of his usual runs around the city, this became one of his new hobbies, it felt good to have the wind on his face but suddenly he noticed a portal opening next to him, but because Luigi was so focused on the portal he didn't watch where he was going and ran smack into a building.

Luigi woke up to the sound of Cisco yelling into the coms.

"Luigi, Luigi wake up! Are you alright? Wake up!"

"ohhhh shit that hurts."

"What happened? You were doing fine and then we heard a crash and everything went quiet."

"How long was I out?"

"A few minutes, what happened?"

"I don't know, I was running and then a portal started opening, I could see into it but I don't know what was in it, it was too dark to make out and I got a little too focused on that and smacked into a building and I think I broke a few bones, I'm coming back to star labs to get patched up." And so Luigi made the suit disappear from his body and limped back to star labs, unknown to him however, a figure was watching and he had on a yellow suit with black going down the arms and legs, he had an emblem just like Luigi's but it had a black background and the rim of the emblem and the lightning bolt was red and the lightning bolt was reversed, along with red glowing eyes and a shaky, vibrating body.

Back at star labs Luigi was getting his injuries looked at only to find something odd.

"It looks like most of your injuries have healed up already Luigi."

"What Cisco? How is that possible?"

"Well my best guess is that you super speed also makes you heal faster, you had 4 broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken shin and a broken shoulder but 3 of your ribs have already healed and your arm is getting better and by tomorrow your leg should be fully healed."

"Alright cool, don't have to worry about not running tomorrow." Said Luigi as he got up and started walking home.

When he got home Mario was watching a news story about how the flash beat landslide.

"Hey Luigi, did you see the news? Some new hero took down that landslide guy yesterday."

"Yeah, what you think of him, the speedster?" said Luigi, hoping Mario wouldn't say anything bad about him, even if he knew he was the flash or not.

"You really think so Mario?"

"Yes I do, he is a great hero, and a smart one, using the wreckage to beat landslide, I couldn't take landslide on, even I know when it becomes too much."

Luigi released the breath he didn't know he held in until he felt the pain of his lungs screaming for air.

"Ok, well I'm going up, I'm tired."

"Me too bro, goodnight, Luigi." They both head up to bed.

Later that night, Luigi woke up, something didn't feel right, he could sense something, he looked out the window and saw something that pissed him off more than anything, it was a man in a yellow suit, just like the one that killed his mom. Luigi go up and burst out the door the second he saw him, how dare he show up after all this time, he really should have finished him off because Luigi was out for blood.

Luigi chased the evil speedster across the countryside where the Mario brothers house was a few mile away from the city and chased him around the city, damn the suit, he didn't care that he saw his face, he just wanted him dead, and so he chased him, yellow lightning chasing red, but it seemed the yellow suited speedster was screwing with him, he would let Luigi get close and then speed ahead in a burst of red lightning and led him to a football stadium, (an American football stadium in case your wandering, and yes this fight is just like the first one from the tv show but don't worry it will get interesting) once inside their kinetic lightning powered on the lights and screens around the seats, one side flashing red and the other flashing yellow, they ran through the stadium, punching and kicking as they ran and then they ran onto the field, flash standing on one end and the yellow speedster on the other. They ran at eachother and just as the evil speedster was about to hit Luigi he held his arm out at the last second running full speed hitting him in the stomach, once he was down Luigi stood him up, put him in a headlock and started speed punching him in the face and other parts of his upper body he could reach. The yellow speedster then landed a hit on Luigi but Luigi was on an adrenaline rush so he didn't feel the pain, he grabbed the evil speedsters mask and ran full speed sending him flying on his back, Luigi then got a good look at his face and the rage was suddenly replaced by fear.

"Your me?"

"So close yet so far, Luigi, I am you but not quite, it's me, Mr. L."

"How? How is this possible? You don't exist, not as an alter ego and not as anything else. You were just a horrible experience that has long since been forgotten."

"I have always existed in you, but since the particle accelerator exploded and the lighting hit, I was given life and escaped your body, I have seen the future, flash and it is your destiny to lose to me."

And with that said Mr. L punched Luigi to the ground and left, Luigi didn't bother to get up as he was still in shock to what just happened. He ran back home and jumped in bed, but he didn't get a moments sleep that night.


	4. flash saves mario and peach

It had been about a week and Mr. L seemed to be laying low, Luigi couldn't decide wither that was a good thing or a bad thing, today Mario and Luigi decided to go up to the castle outside of mushroom city (the name of the city where Luigi has been running around since chapter 1), mushroom city was a normal city and outside that you get the typical Mario world with power ups and enemies, Luigi, who had been in the city ever since he became the flash, enjoyed the change of scenery and it really helped him take his mind of his evil speedster counterpart.

the two brothers made their way into the castle and did what they normally did there when not saving the princess, Mario ate, told stories about his adventures, and generally had a good time and Luigi, well, if only everyone knew that the world knew that the overshadowed, timid, clumsy, coward of a man was the flash then he would have his own stories to tell but no one really acknowledged Luigi, in fact, not many bothered with him or gave a damn to remember his name, but one day, hopefully, people will look up to him as they do Mario and not just as the flash.

While Luigi had that going through his mind, suddenly there was a crash of bullet bills and bobombs and screaming toads running about trying to escape the chaos, then a piece of rubble fell and hit Luigi knocking him out.

When Luigi came around, the castle was a mess and he couldn't find Mario anywhere.

"Mario? Hey Mario where are you?"

Toad walked up to him. "bowser kidnapped Mario and the princess what do we do!?" he freaked out.

"Alright alright I'll go get them back."

"You? Luigi? Well we'll never see them again." Spoke another toad

See, the other thing about Luigi is that due to his reputation of being a coward and a klutz they never had any hope of him doing anything right and think him incapable of doing what Mario does all the time.

"Hey I'm capable of things you couldn't possibly understand."

"You mean besides making your pants wet?"

While the other toads laughed at that and criticizing Luigi, Luigi walked off to the side and hid behind a large pillar and summoned his suit on in a crackle of lightning and the flash sped out of the ruined castle and to save Mario and the princess, but unknown to him Toad followed him thinking he left in a fit of rage or depression of the other toads and went to tell him to not let them get to him for he is one of the only toads that actually realizes he has potential but he stopped when he saw saw Luigi summoning the suit and dived behind a pillar when the lightning flashed and Luigi sped past him leaving him in shock. "Luigi is the flash?" and just stood there for about a good hour trying to process this shocking revelation.

Meanwhile with Luigi, he was speeding through the lands and fighting the occasional enemy here or there (made the fights like the Mario and Luigi rpg series mixed with the flash move set from mortal kombat vs dc universe). He was speed attacking them left and right, speeding from one side of them to the other with lightning charged punches and running them over and coming back to do it again and then kept running to bowsers castle.

Meanwhile with Mario, he woke up after being knocked out by bowser and woke up in a cage.

"Ow my head, wait, where am I? damn it I've been captured too, oh I must be losing my touch, this is the 4th time I've been captured.

Back to Luigi he was currently facing against one of the stupid koopa kids in the first castle, and it was pathetically easy to beat, all Luigi did was run up behind him and took his stupid wand and whacked him on the head with it hard knocking him out and snapping the wand with it. After that he went to the desert section of the mushroom kingdom where he ran through pyramids and sand storms and along the way helped out a toad who had a sand tornado problem, turns out there where meta humans out here too, his name was Mark Mardon, he was a small time criminal who robbed people and generally caused chaos and destruction, Luigi used the sand of the tornado to support his weight and ran around it on the inside of the tornado in the opposite direction unraveling the tornado and knocked him out. "Hey Cisco the MCPD and tell them they missed one." "Got it." And he ran off, it was basically rinse and repeat of his little journey, dashing through goombas and other enemies, he realized he never used a power up like the fire flower of the invincibility star, which, gave the user invincibility for a few seconds while making them faster, Luigi wandered how fast he would be with that star, he got a fire flower and when he used it his suit had changed, the upper part of the suit was yellow with a big red lightning bolt running from the chest down past his stomach and the bottom part was red and the headpiece was a mask that exposed his hair and had a set of goggles (yay kid flash is now a fire flower) Luigi made fire in his hands and held his arms to the sides and made a fire trail behind him scorching enemies and created a temporary fire tornado around them, when the fire flower wore off his suit when back to normal and the star made his lightning turn into a rainbow color and he went 4 times faster with it.

The water sections where easier than he could have imagined, he used his wall tactic with landslide and ran over the water and if there was a wall in the way he just ran up it and back over the water.

He soon came to bowsers castle, the whole place was a deathtrap, he ran up walls and speed jumped over gaps and ran along walls, he then got to bowser, he breathed fireballs at him that he easily avoided and ran up his back and jumped off his head to super lightning charged punch him in the face on the way down, bowser started to swipe at him with his claws and Luigi ran up along his arm and speed punched him again. Bowser then got in his shell and spun at him like a giant koopa that's just been kicked and Luigi ran and jumped off a wall and when bowser got dizzy Luigi tried something new, he focused his lightning going down into his hand and released a blast of lightning shooting from his hand knocking out bowser.

Luigi then broke the cages Mario and Peach where trapped in and carried them out of the castle and he ran them back to Peaches castle, he ran around back and changed back into Luigi, but unknown to him Toad was looking for him and saw him turn back.

'So he really is the flash.' thought toad.

"Hi flash." Luigi jumped and turned around to see Toad staring back at him.

"Don't say anything I know you're the flash I saw you change in and out of that suit."

"Keep your voice down someone might hear." Said Luigi, who was at the point of a panic attack and inwardly cursing himself something bad for being so careless.

"But Luigi this is great now people will finally change their minds about you and finally respect you."

"No one is supposed to know, only 2 others know but that's it they're the only ones to know."

"Who else knows?"

Dr. Cisco Mario and professor Gadd., they have been helping me out and besides just you knowing me as the flash alone is a liability."

"Why?"

"Because if they know someone that knows the flash regardless or not if they know who I am without the suit they could track them down and use them as bait or make them turn against me and I can't have others being hurt because they know me."

"Well don't worry Luigi your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Toad." And Luigi hurried to catch up with Mario and Peach.

"Hey Mario, looks like the flash beat me to it I guess, look, I told the toads I would save you guys and you know how they are so just humor me and say that I did it alright."

"Ok Luigi we will." And they walked inside.


	5. smokescreen and reverse flash attacks

It had been a while and we find Mario and Luigi at home. Mario was sleeping and Luigi was watching tv. He still couldn't get his mind off Mr. L, the evil speedster and the man who killed his mom, was him. As he was thinking about it his meta human alert rang out.

"What is it now?"

"Some new meta that's smoking out the city and lighting things up, I call him smokescreen."

"Really Cisco? Always with the names."

"What? I like them."

Luigi ignored this and ran to mushroom city, smokescreen was not hard to find, there was a huge tower of smoke and occasional burning debris. He soon found him in the main square of the city.

"We'll make this quick hi I'm Flash and I'm gonna kick your ass and I don't care who you are or what you have to say so with that out of the way let's get to it."

Luigi ran at smokescreen but smokescreen shot flaming smoke at Luigi, Luigi only thought that he could make smoke not shoot fireballs at him, he barely avoided being cooked and slid under the blast, smokescreen then turned his smoke into a tornado of fire and smoke.

"What do I do? I can't get close to it."

"Luigi if you can run fast then maybe you can use your arms to spin and create a wind funnel basically creating a stream of wind that will put out the fire."

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's worth a shot."

Luigi spun his arms around in circles and a stream of wind put out the fire with the smoke tornado and he ran up on smokescreen and tackled him to the ground.

"You think you won flash? I was just a distraction so he can finish someone for me."

"Who's gonna finish off who?"

"the man in yellow wanted to kill of Mario. Don't know why and I don't care, just one less pain in the ass to deal with."

Luigi knocked him out and ran home to find a red streak of lightning rush into his home.

-with Mario-

Mario woke up to the sound of what sounded like a whooshing sound and saw a man in a yellow suit vibrating his body (you know how in the show reverse flash vibrates his body and has the red glowing eyes?) standing over him.

" _Hello Mario. I was hoping that the flash would be here to see this but I guess I will show him myself."_ He said in a distorted voice.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

" _Nothing personal, I just want to see the flash suffer losing the only family he has left. And as to who I am, you can call me the reverse flash, I am everything the flash is not but ironically we are alike in more ways than you could know."_

"What do you mean by that?"

The reverse flash stops shaking and takes off his mask. Mario is frozen with fear and shock as to who he is.

"Before you say anything I am not Luigi, I am Mr. L, this power has given me life and a body."

Suddenly the sound of whooshing and yellow lightning and the flash sped into the house.

"Take off the mask flash, he already knows."

Luigi took off his mask confirming Mario's suspicions, his brother, Luigi, is the flash but at the price of this speed he revived Mr. L, Mario had never seen Luigi look so mad in his life, he looked like he wanted to kill the reverse flash.

"How dare you attack him, the only bit of family that I have left, I knew this day would come after you showed up here weeks ago, I feared this day since you killed mom."

"I am a part of you Luigi, so technically YOU killed your mom." Said the reverse flash with a twisted smile, he then vibrated his hand and thrusted it at Mario but Luigi ran up and carried Mario outside the house after punching reverse flash with all his strength.

"Luigi wait!" but Luigi had already gone. He was chasing reverse flash.

(that's it for now and I'm sorry this turned out short its 1:39 in the morning and as for why I didn't post last week last Friday was my birthday and I thought its my birthday I get a break but I will post again tomorrow. Goodbye or goodnight or whatever time it is when you read this.)


	6. flash vs reverse flash take 2

Luigi chased the reverse flash through the city, up, on and around around buildings punching eachother while they ran. Luigi then ran ahead of him and stopped with his arm out and reverse flash ran into his arm at full speed and got whacked in the throat.

"Why are you so hellbent on destroying my life?!"

"Because I hate you, you are everything I want to be but I can't because I am the evil version of you, that and just as info, I'm not even from this time period."

"What are you rambling on about?"

"See, our powers come from an entity known as the speedforce, an extra dimensional energy field that gives a speedster their powers, point is that it's a sentient being and knew that there being two of us could destroy the time stream couldn't handle two of us being in the same time so it threw me into the 25th century, the speedforce also granted me a suit, the same yellow and black suit that you see now, there was a museum in your honor and your history, it said that there was an evil speedster with a suit just like mine that tried to ruin your life and then it clicked, I am destined to be your enemy, I am your reverse."

Reverse flash then got up and punched Luigi and ran, Luigi chased him, Luigi chased him up a building and grabbed him and jumped off the building with Luigi punching him and slamming him into the ground but reverse flash got back up and ran circles around Luigi sucking off the air around him, Luigi then spun his arms around like he did with smokescreen and he started to lift off the ground and used the air funnel to keep reverse flash on the ground, he then ran up a building and jumped off it and landed on the reverse flash with a lightning charged punch knocking him out, or so he thought, just as he was about to grab him reverse flash sped off vanishing in a portal and out of sight.

"DAMN IT!"

Luigi ran all over the city and through the whole kingdom but no luck, tired and defeated he ran home to Mario who was recovering from the shock of the reverse flash trying to kill him and Luigi turning out to be the flash.

"Luigi, when did this happen?"

"Remember the lightning bolt that hit me? That's how I got my powers."

"And the suit?"

"turns out that my powers are from an extra dimensional energy field called the speedforce and it gave me this suit, I can also summon it at will."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because typical comic book logic that if my worst enemies find out then they will kill my friends or something and that's kinda what just happened."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Well there's our cousin Cisco and professor E. Gadd and toad and that's it."

"How did toad find out?"

"By accident, he found out when I went to suit up and save you and the princess but he saw me."

"Well don't worry Luigi, this should be the last time that someone finds out about this."

"I hope so Mario, or I may as well tell the whole world I'm the flash."

"Well don't, the last thing we need is to add to the reverse flash's hit list."

"Yeah funny well I'm tired Mario, I just ran around the whole kingdom looking for reverse flash."

"Ok good night Luigi."

"good night Mario."

(ok that's it for now I forgot to mention this but we just broke 145 views *party blower sound* I never expected this many people to read this I just made this out of boredom and this is just something that I never thought people would be interested in, so with that tell me what you think about this story and goodnight.)


	7. training day

Luigi now had a new problem, all the meta humans that he had faced were not really a problem but now the reverse flash was now the most dangerous of them all, he was a ruthless speedster hell bent on taking everything from Luigi even going as far as trying to kill Mario, but the reverse flash was found out to be Luigi, or more specifically his evil alter ego, Mr. L. But the worst part about it is that Mr. L was a part of Luigi, meaning that he knows everything about him and his weaknesses and everything about Mario as well so now Luigi needs get faster and train to take him out

Mario and toad walked into star labs watching Luigi running on the new treadmill that Cisco and professor E. Gadd made for him, the treadmill is designed to track his speed, right now his speed was at 1,460 mph.

"Luigi, are you sure you need to be faster to beat the reverse flash? You seem fast enough already."

"Yes Mario, first time I met him he was at least 4 times faster than me and just about 2 weeks ago I know I was still at around the same speed when I faced him the first time, I think he was just screwing with me last time we were fighting."

"But why did he want to kill me?"

"He said that he was from the 25th century and found out about me and him destined to be the reverse flash and be beaten by me and said since he couldn't have the happy life that I have then he would try to take it from me so I got to get faster and stop him before he can do any more damage."

"Are you sure you're getting faster Luigi?"

"Yes, I could only go about half this speed first time I got my powers."

"Hey I just noticed, since when did you become angry and brave instead of timid and scared?"

"After mom was murdered I was always scared that he would come back and kill me and that constant fear stuck with me but now since I got these powers I can do more, I can be more, I feel complete now but then he came back and now I will take him out with any means necessary even if I have to kill him I will, just so I can make damn sure he can't hurt anyone ever again."

"Then we need to get you stronger. And we have been working on this for a while."

They walked into what looked like an arena, it was big enough that Luigi can run at his fullest without feeling cramped.

"Welcome to the arena, and look what we made for you." Cisco pressed a button and a solid hologram of Luigi stood on the other side.

"Cisco… how is a hologram going to help me fight reverse flash."

"This is a tangible hologram, if it punches you then you feel it, have fun."

"WAIT! Why does it look like me?"

"Think of it as an un suited reverse flash since I don't really know what he looks like, but I did add red lightning to tell you apart."

"Fair enough."

Luigi cracks his knuckles and pops his neck and rushes his double. They both run each other punching and dodging flawlessly, both struggling to land a hit on the other. They ran around the arena and on the walls, the hologram double in front and the real Luigi trying to catch up. They were both matched in speed. Luigi quickly turned around still running on the wall and ran the other way at the hologram grabbing it then throwing it to the ground with him landing onto it perfectly. The hologram wasn't finished yet so it ran at him, they both ran at each other both bouncing off the other and then running back doing it again. This went on for about a minute then Luigi ran to punch the hologram with it catching his fists both trying to push the other away, then Luigi kneed the hologram in the stomach, the hologram ran back to one side and Luigi ran to the other, Luigi ran at it again and the hologram did the same, Luigi tried a new tactic, when he ran close enough he did a baseball slide and knocked the hologram to the ground. Luigi knocked it out and then ran up a wall, ran off the top and let his momentum carry him into the air, he did a half backflip so that his head was pointing to the ground upside down then twisted his body so that he was still upside down but facing forwards like he was flying towards the ground and flipped onto his feet before he hit the ground crushing the hologram which then disappeared.

Cisco and the rest of the star labs crew (professor E. Gadd, Mario, and Toad)

"WOOHOO damn Luigi I didn't know you could move like that."

"Neither did I Cisco, that was intense."

"Hey how did you jump that high without shattering your legs?"

"Well Mario, I call that a speedforce jump, I summon a bit of the speedforce lightning around my legs making that absorb the shock."

"I think your ready Luigi."

"I hope so professor."


	8. flood lines revenge

Before the story begins let me say some things first, one of them being that we broke 237 views *party horn and poppers sound effect* two, the reason this is not a crossover is because this is just Luigi with the speed force, to me it only counts as a crossover if they actually meet Barry Allen and the star labs crew, and three, the reason I didn't upload last week is because I was a little bit sick, went to a birthday party, and don't know how to progress this story so any feedback and suggestions on how to make the story go on would be great and with that out of the way let's get to the story before this summery is longer than the actual chapter itself.

…

One night a man walked out of a bar and decided to take the ally as a shortcut to get home but then is held back by someone from behind

"Hey what the hell you doing let me go!"

"Give me all your money this a mugging."

"get the hell off me I worked too damn hard in this life for this!"

The guy holding him back then turns into water and forces some into his victim drowning him.

Next day

Mario and Luigi were hanging out at star labs talking about taking on the reverse flash

"So, Luigi I was thinking about some things and I want to help you in your fight to stop the reverse flash."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"This is personal Mario, this is my fight and I will finish it alone, he killed mom.

"Luigi, she was my mom as well."

"you weren't there Mario, at that time you were living with dad, you weren't there when the reverse flash stabbed her through the heart, and what's more, the bastard has my face, besides, you will only get in my way."

Mario was shocked and slightly pissed.

"And what, would make you say that, Luigi."

"Well unless you find a way to keep up with me your just dead weight."

"Why you could have told me to piss off in a nicer way you know that right?"

"Sorry Mario but whenever someone mentions that night or whenever I think about it then it just really, REALLY, pisses me off."

Mario puts up his hands. "Alright alright I won't bring it up again."

Luigi turns on the news channel, the story was about a man who was apparently drowned last night despite being on dry land. There was also a message scratched into the wall that read "come meet me where we first met flash, you know who I am."

"I better check this out, I think I know who it is."

And so he manifested his suit on him and sped out the building to the center of the city.

Meanwhile a man was waiting on the street corner waiting for him to come, he knew he would see his message and it was only a matter of time that he would come.

Suddenly a sonic boom rang out through the city and the flash was standing in the middle of the road.

"Come on out I know it's you, flood line."

Flood line then summoned water around him creating a moving platform of water that he stood on

"so, you got my message, flash."

"And I see you picked up some new tricks."

"You see, I can control the very air around us and make it turn into water, my power is not water, flash, its hydrogen, and with enough control over it I can make water on a whim, I can even flood the city if I wanted to but you are my target right now."

Flood line then surrounded Luigi in a dome of hard water, (this hard water is not like what you would assume hard water is. This hard water is water that's solid as a wall, just thought I should put this in here to avoid any confusion.) Luigi tried to get out but he just ended up running on the hard water, it was getting smaller and smaller until it was almost squeezing him.

"How the hell do I get out of this?" he almost screamed into the suit coms.

"Listen close now Luigi, if you vibrate your body at the natural frequency of air you should be able to phase through it."

Luigi vibrated his body till he looked distorted like the reverse flash and fell backwards out of the water dome.

"thanks professor."

"Damn you flash you were supposed to die damn it!" screamed flood line as he tried to trap him in another dome but Luigi just walked out of it.

Luigi threw a lightning bolt at his water platform zapping him and knocking him out.

Later at the star labs meta human prison

"Where am I? what is this? Let me out damn you."

Can't do that flood line, clearly a normal prison can't hold you so now we had to, well, improvise.

"You think this glass will stop me?" he ways as he tries to punch through it but ends up hurting his hand.

"good luck, this glass was made specially for meta humans. It's the strongest glass in the universe, not even 20 nuclear bombs can even scratch it, trust me when I say we ran simulations."

"I will get out of here flash, and when I do…"

"You want out? Just drown yourself, that's the only way you will ever get out."

And Luigi shuts the pipeline door and walks away.


	9. captain cold

It was a normal night in the city, there wasn't any meta human sightings to speak of in the past week so it was a calm week for the most part, but ever since the particle accelerator explosion peace never lasts long, this time however, was not a meta human attack.

"Get the money and run let's go let's go we got 100 seconds left." Shouted a man to his goons as they ran past frozen bodies. You might be wondering why they are frozen but we will get to that shortly. They threw the money and jewels into a van and left on bikes before the cops showed up.

…

Next morning

Mario and Luigi woke up and went downstairs, Mario started cooking breakfast and Luigi turned on the news. "Last night there was a break in at the mushroom city jewelry store, all the victims were frozen to death. The cause of death is unknown but all we can hope for is the flash takes whoever is responsible to justice."

"Perfect, another evil meta human, why can't I have a meta human who doesn't want to kill me?" he asked sarcastically to no one. "If he decides to strike again tonight or whatever night he chooses I will be ready."

They went on with their day either playing games or going to star labs to get on the treadmill again or going back inside the speed arena fighting more holograms and Luigi even got Cisco and E. Gadd to put a tiny police scanner inside his suit in the right lightning bolt earpiece next to his coms system. Finally the night came when the ice guy made his move.

"All units to the museum we got a robbery in progress."

"Alright time to go, see you when I get home Mario.

"Luigi I'm coming with you."

"The hell you are you are staying here."

And Luigi speeds off to the museum.

"Sorry Luigi but this time I'm coming with you." And Mario hops into a warp pipe taking him to the city.

At the museum Luigi finds the man trying to steal a large diamond in a display case.

"Really? A museum? That's just as cliché as a bank, now let's make this quick so I can get back home, frosty, so what's your power then, ice? Snow?"

The man turns around with a gun, but this gun didn't look like a normal gun, it had an ice flower inside a glass dome at the top with the flower stem placed inside a tube that seemed to power the gun and when he shot it at Luigi he just barely avoided being frozen.

"I don't have or need powers to do my thing flash, call me captain cold."

Mario sneaks in looking for the man who he now knows to be captain cold but the floorboards creak and captain cold turns and shot Mario with his cold gun.

"MARIO NO! YOU BASTARD!" Luigi runs to Mario and picks him up.

"I'll deal with you later, captain cold." And speeds off to star labs hoping they can help him before the ice kills him.

Mario wakes up a day later with bandages all on his chest and stomach.

Luigi sees him awake but instead of being relieved as Mario would have hoped but to his surprise, he was livid.

"What did I tell you Mario? WHAT THE F**K DID I TELL YOU? That's why I told you to stay home, you could have died have it not been for me."

"Sorry Luigi I was just trying to help."

"And look where that got you, this is not a problem you can solve by jumping on their head Mario. From now on, don't follow me." He said as he took off to find captain cold leaving Mario with his thoughts.

He found him when a police call rang out that a bank was being attacked and confronted him inside.

"Are you f***ing kidding me? A bank? Your better than that, right?" he said as he rushed up to him dodging ice blasts from his gun and Luigi took the gun and shattered it. Luigi then knocked him out with a speeding punch to the face.

Mario and Luigi went back home that night and Mario was feeling sorry for himself, he was almost killed and his brother was mad at him.

"Luigi, I'm sorry for what happened the other night."

"its fine Mario, I'm not mad I was scared, your my only family left and I can't afford to lose you too, besides, how did you get there so fast anyway?"

"I took a warp pipe to the city."

"Look, I might be able to convince Cisco and the professor to make something for you but don't get your hopes up."

"Alright, and thanks Luigi."


	10. the new speedster

First off, before we get this chapter started let me say some things, 1. I think I'm hitting a bit of writer's block so this chapter might seem a little half assed and suggestions on future chapters would help and 2. We reached 338 viewers and 1 follower, that follower is RioterGames. So let's get on with the chapter. Luigi is about to meet another speedster.

Luigi went on one of his usual runs, the thought of captain cold hitting Mario with that cold gun running through his mind. 'Mario really got hurt back there, should I really let him into this super hero business? This is not like anything he's ever faced before and might be out of his league.' He thought, but before he could dwell on that thought any further a speedforce portal opened in front of him. Just like the one the reverse flash came from, then something came tumbling out of the spinning blue anomaly, it looked like a speedster if the suit was any indication, he stepped over to the unconscious speedster, he looked like the reverse flash but the colors were switched, instead of black arms and legs and a yellow body it was yellow arms and legs and a black body, the lightning bolt and the ring around the emblem was black and the background was red, the mask part of the suit left his dark brown hair exposed and he had black goggles over his eyes.

The speedster slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he was inside a white room, and when he looked around he saw a speedster in a red suit standing next to him.

Luigi spoke up first. "Who are you?" he asked, weary of this boy, he didn't know what his intentions are or if they are good or bad.

The boy just stared for a moment. "I… I don't know." He said, looking scared.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know my name, I can't remember anything."

"Well what do you know? How did you get here?"

"I think I remember something, yes, I was running from something."

"What was it? What were you running from?"

"I was fighting a man in yellow, he looked like you, kind of, but with a yellow suit."

"You were fighting the reverse flash?"

"I guess that's his name, but the only other thing I remember is running from a thing."

"What was chasing you?"

"I think it's called a time wraith? Yeah that's it, they chase speedsters that mess with time, but I don't think this was a time wraith, it looked like a speedster but it looked dead but somehow still alive, it doesn't speak, just these horrible sounds of a monster, yes, I remember why I came here now, to escape that monster.

And almost as if on cue they heard a deafening scream, Luigi ran outside and caught a glimpse of red lightning, thinking it was Mr. L, he chased it but then the figure stopped and so did Luigi, standing in front of him was what the kid seemed to describe as the monster that chased him through time, it had a black suit, it was all black, hardly a trace of color on it, save for the red ear pieces and lightning bolt and the rings around them, the most striking thing about it however was the face where the mask looked like it was torn off, it was almost zombie like, and its eyes seemed to not see despite seeming to know where it was going. The figure and Luigi both ran at eachother, Luigi dodged the creature, the battle begins.


	11. black flash

Luigi ran at the black suited speedster and punched it, getting its attention, he ran away from the city where he or that thing can't accidentally hurt anyone. The black speedster chased him into open fields and across deserts, Luigi kept running with only one thing in mind: get away from that thing, for the first time since he became the flash Luigi was scared, sure he could take on the reverse flash, an evil version of himself and other meta humans but this one scared him, this thing wasn't even alive, it looked like a zombie with its decomposing face in which some parts of the face you could see the bones of its mouth and lack of nose and black lifeless eyes.

Luigi stopped, scared as the speedster closed in on him, he dodged a grab and a punch and was throwing his own back at it, throwing it into trees and punching it or the other speedster doing the same, but Luigi wasn't quick enough to dodge the next grab at his throat. His vision was fading and before he could pass out he saw the young boy running up to him

Back at star labs the young speedster watched the black speedster chase Luigi. "That thing is going to kill him." He said nervously. "You don't know the flash kid, he gets everything done quick." Said Mario. "You don't know what that thing can do, I need to help him before it kills him." He sped off after Luigi.

When he got there he was met with a horrible sight, the speedster wraith was chocking Luigi but that wasn't the worst part, its touch mad his skin turn aged and old and the suit looked like chipped leather, he had seen this before, the time wraiths grab their victims and then they age them to dust to be taken to the speed force, now having a time wraith was bad enough but to have one in the form of a speedster was just even worse on so many levels.

He ran at it at top speed and dropkicked it off Luigi, Luigi's face and suit turned back to normal and then picked Luigi up onto his feet. They both ran at the speedster wraith and tackled it to the ground and Luigi phased his hand into the black speedsters heart, only for it to not do anything but make the speedster scream that terrible scream. "it doesn't work like that flash, it's not a living thing, it's a time wraith in a speedster form created by the speed force, normal death such as old age doesn't really work since our cells regenerate so rapidly it expands our lives, you could be 80 but still look like you're in your early 40s."

"And how do you know all this? I thought you couldn't remember anything."

"I guess speedsters recover from amnesia just like how we can heal fast." Said the boy.

"Ok what do we do about this thing then?" asked Luigi.

"we got to throw it back into the speed force."

"How do we do that?"

"We can open a portal to it if we run fast enough we should be able to do it."

The boy starts to run in a big circle and Luigi runs with him, in about a minute a swirling blue and white portal opens up and they throw the wraith into it, when they did the portal closed.

"I never want to see that black flash ever again." Said Luigi.

"Why did you call it black flash?"

"Well I already have someone called the reverse flash, I call him that because our suit and lightning color is inverted so why not."

"Makes sense I guess."

"Now what is your name?"

"I am Michael, Michael Mario. Your son from the future."


	12. rainbow raider

"You're my… WHAT?!" Luigi shouted, hardly daring to believe what he just heard. But after looking at him a little closer he did look a little like him, he had the same bright blue eyes him and Mario had, as well as the long neck that Luigi had.

"You heard, I'm your son from the future an-" "Stop right there, I don't want to know."

"Why?"

"While I have never gone back in time before, well maybe except that one time me and Mario did but that's beside the point, point is if too much about the future is revealed then things will change, it could be something small like you are born before or after you were born, or I never meet your mom and the time line will be destroyed because I didn't keep things in sync with time, just by having this conversation we are changing history as we speak."

Michael put his hands up in mock surrender. "OK, ok, no more spoilers about the future."

"Good, now, we must keep this between us, ok? The less that people know, the better."

"Fine, I did what I came here to do anyway so bye." Michael runs and opens a time portal and goes back to his own time.

Luigi just stands there shaking his head.

"I missed the days when things where so simple." He said as he looked back at the events over the past few months.

Luigi ran back to the star labs cortex.

"Hey Luigi just in time there's something going on at the bank." Cisco said typing away at a keyboard.

"Everyone is just attacking each other it makes no sense."

Luigi runs over to the bank and sees a man standing there calm amidst the chaos.

"Hey!" Luigi shouted getting the guys attention. "Are you the one doing this?"

He said nothing but instead walked up to him and his eyes shined red. Luigi became dizzy and the man walked away.

...

Sorry this is so short but like I said I'm hitting a block and need help.


	13. mario vs luigi

"What do you mean you lost him?!" Cisco shouted at Luigi.

"I mean I lost him do you need me to spell it out for you?" Luigi shot back. They have been arguing over this for the past five minutes.

Mario stepped in. "Luigi, calm down, Cisco, you calm down too, look, we will get another shot at this so don't freak out alright?"

Cisco let out a sigh. "Look man, I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out over this cause this guy can make people go from chill to ripping some ones throat out in a second and there's no telling what else he will do with that power, I mean, he just robbed a bank and almost made someone shoot someone if you hadn't been there."

Luigi just stood there with his arms across his chest with an almost straight face. "fine." Was all he said.

Cisco looked at him, this wasn't normal for Luigi, he wasn't so cold like that, he would normally say that he's sorry too and that was out of line for him but he didn't, it was almost unsettling.

"Are you ok Luigi?" Cisco asked the red hero.

Luigi's position didn't change, all he said was "I'm fine." Which Cisco knew he was not.

Before he could press Luigi about it however, the meta human alert rang out giving Luigi an excuse to leave.

The alert led him to an abandoned star labs warehouse that was abandoned when the particle accelerator blew up and since then everyone working at star labs quit and left everything with star labs name on it to rot. Luigi ran in the warehouse and there he was, the rainbow raider, as Cisco called him cause of his name, Roy G. Bivilo, commenting that his name looked like an acronym of the colors of the rainbow, standing there on the other side, there were cops there as well but Bivilo affected a cop with a shot gun and almost shot the other cops if Luigi hadn't flashed over catching the BB pellets, except for the ones that lodged themselves in his arm and running them outside (I looked it up, that's what's inside a shotgun shell). Then a portal opened and out shot Michael, Luigi's future son, knocking Bivilo to the ground. Luigi smiled, seeing his son, he wasn't even a father yet but he couldn't help but be happy to see Michael.

"Hi Michael, what brings you here." Luigi said, smile still plastered on his face.

Michael looked at his dad "I sensed something wrong in the speed force and I ran back to this point where things started going wrong."

"What's wrong with me?" asked Luigi, instantly catching on to what he was saying, basically, if somethings wrong with the speed force then It means a speedster is in trouble, and seeing that he's the only speedster around here aside from Michael, it had something to do with him.

"I'll get to that later, right now you need to get back to star labs, you been shot."

Luigi ripped up some cloth lying around and made a rudimentary sling around his arm and headed back to star labs. When they got back Cisco and Elvin (E. Gadd's name, I'm getting tired of typing that every time so I'm just going to say Elvin instead} locked up Bivilo and got to work on Luigi's arm

"Are you sure you're ok Luigi?" asked Mario when they got the last of the little round balls out of his arm.

"Yes Mario I'm perfectly fine." Said Luigi as his accelerated healing started to kick in.

"Maybe you shouldn't move your arm around much bro, you just got shot."

"Mario, you're not mom, so stop acting like her." Said Luigi, Mario swore he saw his eyes shine red for a second, and not like reverse flash red but more like how Bivilo's victims shined when affected. Luigi was about to leave when Mario stopped him. "Luigi, there's something wrong with you, your eyes shined red like rainbow raiders victims did, Luigi, were you affected?"

Luigi had finally snapped at this point and ran him and Mario to the speed arena and started beating up on Mario, Mario broke away just in time to use a cape feather power up and lifted out of Luigi's reach (I remade the mechanics of the cape feather so he flies like superman, no he is not going to be or will never be superman) and flew at Luigi, Luigi dodged all his attacks except for when Mario faked a punch and hit Luigi in the face. Enraged Luigi's lightning exploded in a dome of electricity expanding out hitting Mario, Mario almost passed out from the pain of being hit by lightning (and no he will not be a speedster either) but weakly got back to his feet. Luigi walked up to him, electricity dancing off his body threateningly (like zoom) and eyes glowing orange (like reverse flash's eyes) and picked up Mario, who thought this was the end, about to be killed by his own brother, Mario shut his eyes and awaited death but it never came, slowly, he opened his eyes to find Michael pinning down Luigi, and then he took out a device that flashed different colors, Mario watched as the red in his eyes disappeared. Luigi then sat up.

"Ohh this is going to feel like a banging hangover in the morning." He said clutching his head trying to ease the pain. After that they went home, tired after the day they just had, went to their beds almost as soon as they got home.


	14. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

I am taking a break from this story for the rest of the summer, I want to enjoy my vacation but I'm stressing over plots and ideas for this story plus damn writers block, the only reason last chapter was posted was cause I had that planned but now I'm out of ideas and I don't want to stress over it so see you guys when summer vacation ends.


	15. the tsunami

Luigi was not having a good day.

It started off fine, he woke up, ran around the city doing his routine patrol and hanging at star labs, that's when things started going south.

As he was doing his rounds around the city he was suddenly trapped up to his legs in ice, captain cold walked out of the bank and he looked pissed.

"Damn it cold what do you want now? Didn't I toss you in mushroom heights?: (iron heights)

"Don't play innocent with me speedy, you know what I want. You killed floodline." Screamed cold.

Luigi was taken aback by this news, sure, floodline was a bad guy but he didn't deserve death.

"what are you on about cold? Im a hero not a vigilante, I don't kill, that's my number one rule."

"Stop playing dumb I was with him when a stream of lightning came through and next thing I know he's dead." Shouted cold with rage.

Luigi searched hiis mind, it couldn't have been Michael since he went back to his own time, there was only one other speedster he could think of besides himself which was well… himself, so techically, cold wasn't wrong, shit.

"Yeah just so you know im not the only speedster in the world, theres someone with the same powers as me and he's trying to kill me."

"Oh I bet there is." Said captain cold, raising his cold gun ready to finish him off, luigi shut his eyes awaiting the freezing arms of death, but none came, when he opened his eyes he found cold on the floor with the reverse flash standing over him

"Oh," said reverse flash in a silky smooth voice Luigi never thought himself capable of as picked up cold by the hoodie. "But there is, and know this, the flash is my kill, I will allow you to play with him for a bit but he's mine to finish off." And with that he dropped cold and dissapeared in a stream of red lightning.

Captain cold stood up brushing himself off. "It seems we have a common enemy flash, what do you say to a temporary truce?" he said holding out his hand.

"I say, your too dangerous to be left free." Flash replied rushing him back to mushroom heights.

Later that day Luigi was in star labs, he had nothing to do since he busted cold and was now running on the treadmill to releive his bordome. Suddenly the alert rang out, it was showing activity at the beach. Luigi quickly called upon his flash suit and rushed out to the beach.

It was chaos. People were running scared and worse yet a tsunami was heading towards the coast.

Luigi called Cisco (incase you forgot Cisco is doctor Mario).

"Cisco, theres a tsunami rushing to the beach how do I stop it?"

"I don't think can Luigi." Said Cisco freaking out.

"Just tell me damn it people are going to die." Shouted Luigi.

"ok ok ok ok lets see uhh… try running back and forth along the coast it should create a wind wall sucking the energy out of the wave.

Luigi runs along the coast, his heart pounding in his head, lightning crackling around him and behind him, giving him a faint buzz of electricity as he rockets along, the wave getting closer and closer, but the last thing he knew before his surroundings changed was wat looked like a hole opening up infront of him and as he raced through it he found himself in an alley way, on the other side he saw himself and captain cold from earlier that day.

"oh what the hell." Said Luigi, thinking his day wouldn't get any crazier.

GUESS WHO'S BACK! Sorry it took so long I… got nothing, nope, no excuse, I just didn't feel like writing, im not abandoning this story, never, come hell or high water I will finish this story one way or another.


	16. take 2

"Oh what the hell." Luigi sighed as he saw himself from earlier that day. He snuck around the ally from the back enterance of the ally, past flash nearly had a mental reboot when he saw himself on the other side but then remembered he is the flash and that this is probably not going to be the weirdest thing to happen in the years to come. Future Luigi put a finger to his mouth in a shushing way and rushed up to reverse flash and drop kicked him in the back sending him down. Reverse flash looked up only to see a red fist coming down on him and that would be the last thing he saw before darkness overtook him. "Ok what is going on?!" shouted past flash in an exasperated manner, his day was already bad enough as it was and he didn't need something else to add on to it. "just you wait tday is going to get much worse." Past luigi had a tic mark on his head now. "How much worse could it get" he asked, seriously regretting the answer. "Like weather wizard creates a tsunami that's heading towards the city soon. Past luigi really felt like swearing as loud as he could at that. "What do we do?" "First we take him to a cell in star labs and then we deal with this." They literally toss him in a cell and speed to the beach. "Ok so what now?" asked past luigi. "We run back and forth along the coast line creating a wall of wind to suck the energy on the wave, just don't push yourself too hard or you'll accidentally go in time, that's how I ended up here and quite franky im lucky to just be thrown back this far instead of like the old west or something like that." They run back and fourth carful not to over do it and eventually the wave died down, they then found weather wizard on a boat and they both knocked him out and past Luigi went back earlier in the day to avoid a paradox.

IM NOT DEAD I just lost my drive to write don't know how many chapters will be left but hopefully it will be done soon(ish).


	17. REWRITE RELEASED

So… it's been a while, and I was thinking I might do a rewrite on my scarlet speedster story. Why? Because you know its shit when even the author cringes at his own story, I want to make some changes like: trying to make each chapter longer by not pumping out each chapter in one sitting as I did and not writing like a 12 year old, also I want to change some things like: star labs not being a thing but still make Gadd his guy to help him. Also dr Mario will no longer be named Cisco (why the hell did I name him that?) and he just works at a doctor office and will not be like a major roll but rather be a reoccurring character like Jesse Quick was in the show. And also just change things in general like the story moving too damn fast and putting too much in it. READ THIS: should I make a crossover section or just put the reboot in the normal Mario fanfiction page? Other than that that is all I have to say, so say goodbye and farewell to this story.


	18. TIME FOR A REBOOT

HEY GUESS WHAT REWRITE IS RELEASED, its called mushroom kingdoms scarlet speedster (REBOOT)


End file.
